Christmas in Aspen 2018
by SusieBogle
Summary: Mick and Beth St. John and their children are vacationing in Aspen, Colorado for Christmas. Along with Josef and Simone Kostan and their son, Spike, they are about to meet the original inhabitants of the area.
1. Chapter 1

PG 17

As usual, I don't own any of the original characters or story of Moonlight. I just love writing about them and the possibilities that could have happened in subsequent Seasons. Envisions Mick and Beth as having two children: Elliott is now 10, hybrid human; and Collie, 8 and hybrid vampire. Josef and Simone have also had a child, Charles "Spike", age 7, hybrid vampire.

Christmas in Aspen 2018 – Now and Then

The Kostans and the St. John's have remained close, especially now that they have children so close to the same age. It made sense to have a vacation home together, although the Kostan Compound is on 12 acres of pristine Mountain and Meadow south of Aspen. Within those 12 acres, Mick and Elliott have built a small cabin so that they can go "wild" whenever they feel the need.

"We want to go to the cabin, too, Daddy." 8 year old Collie St. John, with Beth's smile and blue eyes but with wild strawberry blonde pigtails, looks appealingly up at her father.

"Yeah, we want to go, too!" 7 year old Spike pipes up.

"What do you think, Elliott? Can we let them come this year?"

Beth, Simone and Josef can't help but smile. Serious, studious Elliott St. John, spitting image of his father, but human, weighs this matter with consideration.

"Nope. You guys are too young. This is only for me and Dad. Maybe next year."

Seeing their look of disappointment, Elliott flushes but sticks to his guns.

"You heard the man. But when we get back, Red, I'll teach you and Spike some night cross-country techniques." Mick knows without some consolation prize, the two will get into some kind of trouble.

Collie seems to take it surprising well but Beth figures she'll need to keep her eyes open. That one has something up her sleeve. But she could never have guessed what would happen. Never in a million years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Look at that snow come down, Collie-cat. Brrr, just looking at it makes me want to snuggle down and hibernate. How about some checkers?" Beth sees her daughter still sulking. When the red-head shakes her head no, that's the last straw.

"Okay. Get on your warmest thermal underwear. We're going out."

"Ah, mom! But you're the one who needs those things. Remember, me and Spike can take the cold."

"Spike and I," Beth can't help but remind her daughter; not after all the years of taking English herself. "Put on whatever as long as I don't see you shivering out there."

"Can I borrow some gaiters, Mrs. St. John?"

"Yes, of course, Charles. Do I need to let your folks know you're here with us?"

"No, ma'm, they're probably still asleep but the staff know I'm here. Where else would I be?"

"Good point, Charles. Still I'll just leave them a note. We may be gone for a while."

"Why, Mom, where are we going?"

"It's a mystery." Beth smiles her Cheshire cat smile.

"Come on, just a hint." Ah, thought Beth, finally she's perked up.

"I've been hearing some disturbing rumors about finding large footprints in the snow."

"Yeah, we're going to find BIGFOOT."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The bull elk was bugling to another male. The leader was ready for the fight. Pawing the ground just like another type of bull, he looked ready to take on all younger comers. This was natural selection. The survival of the fittest and horniest. The snow was falling softly among the Aspens as Mick and Elliott were watching in stunned amazement.

Mick signaled to the boy – move over to this stand – we don't want to get in their path during the fight. They were ready to take it to the bloodiest of ends. All for females, thought Mick, remembering the times he had rescued Beth and been ready to die for her. DNA. We're programmed to it from the stone ages.

He watched his young son. Eyes bright, so like my own in their hazel color. The boy lives for these times together. I guess I do, too, Mick admitted. Was I like this when I was 10? Worse. Always getting into trouble. More like Red. And my dad, veteran of the first World War, was an extremely quiet and gentle man. I must have gotten my personality from Mom's fighting Irishman ancestor. Still I can see that boy in my own. He loves nature and knows how to handle himself with the creatures of the wild.

The roaring started and then a clap. As loud as thunder. The ground was shaking from the massive animals coming together. Once again, they went at it. But then, a curious thing happened. Mick caught a rancid smell in the air from the west. And the beasts stopped, lifting their heads at the unknown.

Mick knew he didn't have to caution the boy to keep silent but was hard put not to make a sound himself. For there, coming towards the great elk, was a huge man, followed by other hunters. They were dressed in skins but were very hairy on their own. Most were dark but unbelievably one or two were blondes! With their jaws jutting out from the beards, the hunters came with spears in hand. The leader gave the sign and the hunt was on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Mick tried the ropes but they were secure and realized they weren't actually ropes. Some kind of sinew but with silver threads, he guessed. Applied when wet, they were cutting in tighter as they dried. Elliott was sleeping. Thank God, I don't want him seeing how helpless I am. Christ, how did this happen? I'm a vampire, for God's sake. How did they sneak up and take us prisoners?

But he knew. They had taken Elliott first. And seeing that they were about to cut his throat to keep him quiet, Mick surrendered immediately. Now they must be in some snow cave up above the Valley.

They must be some cross between Neanderthal and Cro-Magnons. How did they know he was there and how the hell did they know to put the silver in the restraints? Sure, silver was in plentiful supply in the mountains around Aspen. In fact, he and Josef had wondered if their vampire powers would be affected just by being so close to the old silver mines. But nothing had ever seemed to affect them and they all really loved Aspen and the surrounding areas.

Especially around here in the backwoods near the old ghost town of Ashcroft. Mick had heard the faint cries of the Alaskan Huskies near Krabloonik. The sled dogs picked up the scent and were howling. But these were quiet and ancient hunters. They knew no one would even think of their existence and they covered their tracks very carefully.

No, there was no hope of rescue. So what were they going to do with us?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Stay closer, kids. You know I don't have your strength and stamina. Besides, we're up here at 8,000 ft above sea level, in the Rockies, for God's sake. Slow down, Collie! I can't keep up with all this snow blowing around. How about we rest for a while, huh?"

Beth knew she was being a whiner. And in front of the kids, no less. But she was a Los Angeles warm weather girl at heart. And darn it all, it was just supposed to be for a little exercise. Maybe keep the kids busy looking for clues. Now, they're miles away from Kostan Kastle. Hah, that's our name for it anyway. No one but Josef could build a medieval fortress near Aspen, one of the most sophisticated of small towns. Cripes, what I wouldn't give right now to be sipping a hot toddy near a roaring fire.

"Alright, you guys. Enough. We're heading home. Collie, Spike."

But there was no answer. No red Columbia jacket nor the blue windbreaker returning to her. The wind was whistling and here she was, lost and in her despair, figured they won't find her again until the Spring!

And I'm so tired. Maybe I'll just wait here for the kids. It's almost warm out now and she was getting sleepy…

"Mom, wake up. Geesh, don't you know anything about hypothermia? Wake up, Mom. We're close to the cabin. Let's head there. You'll be warm and Dad will have some stew ready. Come on."

"Stew? Oh, yes. That sounds wonderful. Okay, Collie. No need to keep slapping me. I'm coming."

"Uh, Collie?" Spike has spotted the cabin.

"Yeah, Spike? What? Oh, cripes, where's the lights and the smoke from the chimney?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

They woke him up and after first taking his restraints off, handed him a cup. Of animal blood. He drained it, noting how much better it tasted than his regular corpse blood. Maybe I need to go vegetarian more often, he mused. Then the situation came back to him.

"Ell?" Mick looked frantically for his son, finally locating the boy "talking" to the leader near the center of the cave's updrafting fire. The boy had a bowl of something steaming in his lap. There was a large silver spoon sticking out of it and by the looks of it, Elliott had smeared a lot on his face trying to lap it up before the spoon was offered.

Alright, St. John. He's okay. And I'm reasonably decent except for the silver burned wrists which were starting to heal after the blood was pro-offered. So what gives?

"Dad!" Elliott has spotted Mick and after first asking permission, goes over to his dad. "Are you okay?"

"Son, never better after seeing you." Mick gives his son a long hug. "What about you? And who's your new friend?"

"You mean Tor? He's the leader. I think he's some kind of an early Viking. Sounds like ancient Norse."

"Son, I knew you were smart but where the heck did you hear ancient Norse?"

"Uh, those old blue rays of the History Channel."

"Yeah. So what's he been saying?"

"Well, he seems to understand you're different. They must have had vampires back in the day. He doesn't seem real worried, anyway."

Mick feels less than heroic after that revelation. "Yeah, so what else?"

"Well, I couldn't figure it out before. He kept making this gesture. Sort of like with both hands cupping his chest. Then I looked around."

"Elliott, spill."

"Dad, do you see anyone here except for men?"

"Damn. I was afraid of this. They were out hunting – but not for venison. They need women."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Josef?"

"Mmm." Caught reading his Wall Street Journal online, Josef Kostan is deeply involved in an interesting article from an investor friend in Mumbai.

"Spike's not back yet. I'm worried. It's not like Mick or Beth to not at least call or leave a note."

"Oh, Beth's got him. Sent a note over early this afternoon, said they were going outside looking for Bigfoot." Grinning at his wife, he tries to assure her. "How much trouble can they get into?"

After thinking about his last statement, Josef is up and out the door. "I'll just go and check."

"Mrs. St. John and the children left around 1pm, sir. I really didn't think they would be gone this long as, ah, well, we all know Mrs. St. John is not a snow person." Embarrassed after having said it, Alfred the butler worried he would either lose his job or become dinner. But then Mr. Kostan just smiled. "That she isn't, for sure, Alfred. Did you happen to see the direction they went in?"

Mightily relieved, the man says, "I believe it was west towards the St. John cabin, sir."

"Ah, there you have it. They're holed up with Mick and Elliott for the night and will return in the morning after the storm subsides. Case closed."

"Very good, Mr. Kostan. Will there be anything else tonight, sir?"

"Hit the hay, Alfred, as they say out here in the wild, wild west. We're in for the night."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Christmas in Aspen is the most magical place. Even for the children. Sleigh rides in the country and carriage tours through town, showing off its Victorian heritage where the Silver Barons of the 1880's built their impressive homes, laden with gingerbread trims and trompe d'oeil stainglass windows. All adding to the Currier & Ives Christmas of it all.

The town is bustling this time of year. All the hotels are filled to the brim, always were, even during the economic downturns and global warming of the last ten years. Because even when there's little snow for skiing, Aspen still is magical. People from all over the world come here to enjoy the crisp (but never humid) air, the world renowned skiing, the music festival and hiking in the summer and its total ambiance.

As many a semi-native (this author included) has said, "I came over Independence Pass and looked down at this small town nestled among the mountains and I knew I was home. There's no other like Aspen, Colorado. I know. I've tried to find other places to live but I keep coming back."

One of the most impressive of the organizations in Aspen is Mountain Rescue. These folks are the crème de la crème of professionals in finding lost persons – in any kind of weather and at any altitude, from the ground or in their planes and helos. Their training surpasses even the emergency doctors waiting for their rescuees.

And among these experts is a 3 year old, bursting with energy and having the nose of a bloodhood. But Suzy is German Shepherd all the way. She has been awarded for valor many times with at least 8 lives saved due to her ability. At the moment the call came in though, this paragon was sound asleep, paws moving in deep dreaming. She immediately comes awake and looks at the team.

"We've got some lost people out near Ashcroft, Suzy. Ready?"

And with a woof, she's out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

After spending a relatively comfortable night huddled with two night owls, Beth St. John awakes to look around at the cabin. Solar and wind provide the heat and generate the power. No wonder there was no smoke last night. It was thankfully toasty warm inside and plenty of food and water. Even blood in the frig for the youngsters.

Mick's den at home and his cabin here in the Rockies are his sanctuaries. It's a Spartan look, very masculine, smelling of leather and the evergreens. Beth can even smell him here. She picks up one of his Scottish themed checked shirts and there it is, his wonderful, unique smell mixed with that of small boy. Her boys.

Where the hell were they?

The children were outside. Knowing her hybrids, it was too warm in here for sleeping, so they must have left her sometime around 2am. Sweethearts, especially that Spike, to think of her well being before their comfort. Not that Collie wouldn't have thought of it, if she hadn't been so distracted by not finding Mick and Elliott here. Collie did a thorough walk through and noted that Elliotts' special night glasses were gone as were their packs and cross-country gear. So maybe they got caught in the storm and made a snow cave. It was after 9am. They should have returned by now.

So where the hell were they?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Mick and Elliott had been allowed to roam the cave and what they found was amazing. This little stone age community had it all, the warriors, cooks, artisans. Especially the artists. Muralists rather as all the walls had depictions of hunts, beasts, women with babies. As they followed the cave walls, Elliott stopped. American Indians with their bows and arrows and horses. Must be the Shoshone. A pow wow. Mick wondered who taught whom how to use those weapons.

Next a raid with women taken and then a confrontation. Many men killed before their retreat up into the mountains again.

Then the advent of the white men. First the Jeremiah Johnsons then the silver miners, Ashcroft!

"They've survived all this time, Ell, without anyone knowing. How is that possible?"

"Dad, they've adapted by watching, learning and taking very little. That silver spoon was probably from one of the miners; the crockery looked more modern. Why do you suppose they don't have any girls?"

"Maybe too much inbreeding and they can't have children. Maybe something like disease caused the women to die?"

"Dad, what do they want us for?"

"Don't worry, Elliott. When they spotted you, a child, they knew you had a mother; and where there's one woman, there will be lots more."

"Sort of like at the mall, huh?"

Laughing, Mick squeezes his son. "Exactly, my man." He winks. "Or in the case of Aspen, at the bars."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Mr. Kostan. Sorry, sir, to wake you and Mrs. Kostan but this is urgent."

After 11am, when the St. Johns did not return, Alfred has had to make a serious decision. One that makes a butler quake in his shoes. Wake them up, braving a tongue lashing and grouchiness; or not wake them up and have something dreadful happen to that nice Beth St. John and the children. Master Charles. That makes the decision easy. Their son is the most important thing in their lives.

"Alfred. This better be good. What's the emergency?"

"The young master has not returned and I have not been able to reach the St. John cabin's satellite phone. What shall be done?"

"Hooay, old Mick's gonna be pissed off but let's call in the Rescue. Mrs. Kostan and I will get dressed and we'll meet them out at the west moat, er, driveway. Let security know to open the gate."

"Very good, sir. Shall I bring you anything?"

"No, we'll come down for breakfast."

"I'll tell cook to warm it up."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Tor?" Mick has been brought to the shaggy haired giant. Jesus, thought Mick, and I thought my beard was heavy but at least this guy doesn't have to shave it every day. Or maybe he will, if he wants to score with the ladies. And a shower wouldn't hurt – maybe a few hundred showers to start. Mick looked at the eyes and realized they were deep, startling blue. That Nordic thing again? Well, he's at least got that going for him if he wants to hook up.

"Dad. Dad, pay attention. Are you needing some more blood?" Elliott indicates to the big man his father needs more nourishment. Mick grins. That boy has real potential. Maybe a statesman?

"Dad, Tor is pointing to our Sat phone. He wants to know what it does? There's a little buzzing. I think the cave walls are too thick to allow a signal."

"It will send out a GPS fix on us if we can get out of the cave for a minute. Elliott, tell him you need some fresh air."

But the giant shakes his head. No. No fool, he. But what the heck, Elliott takes the phone in his hand and pretends to speak into it. "See, it's like E.T. phone home."

Tor and his fellows immediately come to attention, spears and clubs ready.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Suzy is confused. The smells of these two standing near the Suburban are wrong. She whines to her Mistress, Debbie Hutchinson, asking what to do. Ah, there's a scent on the shirt put to Suzy's muzzle. Adult female. Distinct and now unforgettable to the canine. She's ready but lays patiently, waiting for the command.

"Where's the transmitter for their Sat phone? You say you've tried at least once an hour since 8am and no answer? Well, these can be iffy during snowstorms but since the sky is clear blue again, the signal should be able to beam. We'll keep it with us and maybe we'll get lucky." Debbie has been with Mountain Rescue since her early twenties and Suzy is her third Rescue animal over 20 years. Her first was an Akita, and then a yellow lab yet neither had Suzy's acute senses and big heart.

Debbie has seen just about everything but these Kostans are weird – weirder than Hunter S. Thompson – and Suzy has shown her discomfort with them. They are bundled up from head to toe even though the temp is very mild today with the sun shining. A typical Aspen winter day besides being Christmas eve. Debbie shakes her head, thinking to herself "you wanted to have a nice, warm indoor life?" No way would she miss this one. Somehow it felt different than previous rescues. She and Suzy would go out, locate these people, and then … we'll just have to see. Maybe a Christmas miracle! After all, we're in Aspen. Stranger things have happened.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Nose in the air, sniffing the merest whiff of what could be her father's scent, Collie St. John, 8 year old intrepid explorer, is leading the group, consisting of her mother in the middle with young Spike Kostan on the tail. After yesterday's near mishap with her mother, Collie's not taking any chances of losing her again. They wanted to leave her behind at the cabin, but Mom was being stubborn so here they were: ah, there it is again.

"Stop. Spiked one, do you smell anything, sort of like rancid fat?"

"Bear maybe?"

"No, it's got a human tinge to it. It leads up over towards the Maroon Bells. I think we need to head that way."

"Collie, where did you get that ability?" But Beth knows. Mick's nose. I remember kidding him about his vampire ability being a mobile lab. Jacob's kidnapping. We've seen him grow up and personally, I think Bio Nalysis made a mistake. That high forehead and straight nose was definitely St. John. And when they visited Robert last time, she noticed that the Army picture was gone from the wall.

"Mom. Are you falling asleep again? What have you got – some kind of sleep disorder? What do they call it, Spike?"

"Collie, I'm fine. Just wool gathering, I guess. A senior moment remembering your father's ability to use his nose, too. If you say head that way, then I'm ready."

And Beth gives her daughter the special smile, the one that makes everyone around Beth love her. The one that says I have complete faith in you.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"This damn sun, always shining in Colorado. Christ, I'm burning up in this monkey suit." Josef Kostan is grumbling in low tones to Simone.

"And the alternative is, what? Expose ourselves and poof, Spike is an orphan." Simone feels just as uncomfortable, but ever the lawyer, she can't help but point out the obvious.

Going into a smooth but faster rhythm like telemarking, Josef catches up with the Rescue leader, Jeff Holmes. "How much farther?"

"Well, we've been taking wide sweeps towards the cabin, Mr. Kostan. Shouldn't be more than a quarter kilometer. Looks like you're getting pretty hot in there, Sir. Maybe you want to uncover some of those layers and enjoy the mild day? It's not healthy to sweat too much fluid."

"Ah, wish that I could but my wife and I have severe allergic reactions to the sun."

Jeff shrugs. "Suit yourselves. But at least drink more fluids. I don't think I've seen you drink once."

About to answer, Josef notices everyone has stopped and Jeff has put up his hand for silence. The Sat phone is ringing. Once, twice. Then it stops.

"Mick." Josef has grabbed it away. "Nothing."

"That's okay, Mr. Kostan. We can get his position off the Global Positioning Satellite by triangulation. Won't be long now and you'll be seeing your friends again."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Mick was ready to take down the big guy to his immediate right. He could probably get at least two to three of them right away, then hopefully Elliott can scoot past Tor and head out.

But then a funny thing happened. These huge beast men started laughing. Grinning away, huge laughs rolling from their underfed bellies, they started elbowing each other and pointing to the phone in Elliott's hands. God, they're like children.

"Ell, whatever you just did, do it again."

"But, Dad, all I did was sound like E.T. You know, like in the movie when the little alien says in that robotic voice, "E. T. phone home".

And again there's a roar of laughter. Mick realizes these men are starving in more ways than food. Laughter, children, toys. Crap, now I've come to like these guys. I guess we'll have to figure out a way to bring them down off their mountain and get them fed, bathed, entertained and laid. Maybe not in that exact order.

"Ell, how about a little pied piper? Lead them out of here and down the mountain."

"Not without you, dad." Elliott gestures to Tor, who has finally stopped laughing and is wiping away the tears. "Tor, don't be afraid. Come with us. My dad here knows where the (here he starts cupping his hands indicating breasts trying to remember how big his mom is) ah, women are. Dad, help me out here."

All Mick can think of is to bat his eyes, pucker his lips and make the universal signal of all males when around females: he whistles. I hope Josef never hears about this or I'll be ribbed for eternity. He'll have to swear Elliott to secrecy.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Mrs. St. John, are you alright? Here, let's get some hot tea into you and then you can tell us all about it."

At the temporary shelter put up by Mountain Rescue, Beth sipped quietly but knew she'd never be able to tell the true story. Never in a million years. Hmm, seems that's the way when you're around vampires and ah, others. Her breasts were still tender, too. No good for nothing vampire loans me out for fondling. I'll get him. Payback, Mick St. John, just you wait. Oh, well, at least he and Elliott are safe. And just as well that we girls, Simone included, didn't have to cleanup the cabin afterwards. Whew, what a mess. And what was that smell?

Beth looks over at Collie, who's enjoying the attention of all. Even the dog seems to like her although they both kind of keep sniffing at each other. So my red-head has the nose and the gift of likeability. But it was seeing Elliott, grinning just like father, being carried by these huge Vikings that made her smile. At least Beth thought that's what they were although it was hard to tell with all that hair.

They were all running towards her, whistling! and sounding like something a sailor going on shore leave would make. And then they were tearing at her clothing, trying to get at her chest. Miserable vampire didn't lift a finger to help. At least my son, my sweet boy, had a handle on the mayhem and stopped them saying as if to children, "NO. MY MOMMA."

And the big lugs stopped and looked down at their feet in shame.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"I said, leave it to me, Mick. You know I have a knack for this kind of procurement from my, uh, bachelor days."

Josef Kostan is signaling to Alfred. No, maybe not. The butler won't do.

"Alright, Mick, old buddy. You can help pay off that $20k rescue fee I've just had to pay. Let's go."

"Where?"

"Into town, of course. Where else do we get them?"

"No can do. Beth is already pretty mad at me. If she hears I'm off to go barhopping to find women, I'll never hear the end of it."

"Pussy. Yup, that's what they need. Hey, I know. I'll do like Prince Bandar used to do when he was in town. Go to the bars and hand out hundred dollar bills to all the girls who are willing to get into the limo."

"Ah, you're not going to tell them about the cave men waiting in your hot tub?"

"Nah, no need to spoil the surprise. Hell, these girls are so aggressive these days, so I've been told, it'll be our sweet innocent choirboys who will be raped and pillaged tonight."

Beth and Simone have come into the room.

"Who's getting raped and pillaged?"

Vampires don't blush, yet at the sight of their beautiful wives, eagerly asking about sex, both males stand up straighter and go over to kiss their mates.

"Ah, Alfred. I guess you're on after all. Grab some cash and head on out. Hit Little Annies and Bentleys first. Don't come back without at least ten, ah, assorted colors."

"Yes, Mr. Kostan. But what will I say?"

"Tell them there's some celebrities having a private party up here and only a select few are invited. That ought to do the trick."

"Yes, indeed, sir. Shall I have cook come up with some refreshments?"

"Ah, good idea. Better make it everything she's got in the frig plus beer, and I guess, take some of the inferior wines from the cellar. After all, these guys haven't developed a palate for the finer things yet."

Looking at Beth, Mick says, "Let's hope they never do."

Knowing he's so not out of the doghouse yet, still Beth smiles at him. Her vampire. And within seconds, he has whisked her upstairs and has her top off. "My Momma." Ah, boys.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Later that night, their parents have already been up and thought the children were tucked in bed, with visions of sugarplums and well, you get it. The children, wide awake, of course, were talking in whispers just in case Santa heard they were still awake and didn't stop.

"What did you ask Santa for, Spike?" Elliott, Collie and Spike are lying on the floor when Elliott, hesitantly, asks the question.

"No such thing as Santa Claus! My dad says he's just a fig – fig."

Elliott says seriously, "Figment of your imagination. But I think he's wrong."

"Why, Ell?"

"Well, I've got something to tell you both and I don't want you to get mad. Promise, Red?"

"Oh, okay. Is it about Santa and our presents?"

"Sorta. You know how we found Tor and those other cavemen guys today and brought them home?"

Spike pipes up. "I sure do. My dad and your dad worked for hours trimming their beards and stuff. He even said they ran out of shampoo and had to call around to find clothes to fit them."

"Okay. So what about them, Ell?"

"Well, they've never had Christmas before and so I thought, since we have so much, and they don't…"

A wail came out of the young girl. Spike's eyes just got huge and then he gave a big smile.

"It's okay, Collie, I'll share some of my stuff. Ell, I'm glad you did. You became Santa. That was really nice of you."

"Now, Red, you promised not to get mad. Now stop the theatrics or so help me I'll tell Dad that you plan to kidnap that rescue dog."

"Suzy. She loves me. She wants to live here, really she does, Ell. Oh, alright. You didn't happen to save anything back, did you?"

"Nope. But I … hey, what's that sound?"

Round-eyed, all three creep down the stairs in time to see the most wondrous thing of the entire unbelievable day.

All the Norsemen are down by the tree, quietly putting their presents back and adding small pieces of carved bone, knives and other personal items before leaving.

But there's that noise again. It sounds like bells, and then a laugh. The children inch closer just in time to see Santa Claus appear. He sees them and puts his finger to his lips for quiet. But it is impossible for them, they must giggle. In an instant, he has added to the presents under the tree, filled the stockings, even the new XXXL ones for the Vikings, and then just before leaving, he smiles at them again and is gone.

"Santa, come back." Says Collie. "You've forgotten your sack. Hey, this thing's moving." But he hasn't forgotten it. And the names of all three are on the outside of the wiggling bag. A quick rip and she's got it open where a German Shepherd puppy comes tumbling out and licks her face.

"Dearest Elliott, Colleen and Charles, I am so proud of you for what you and your parents have done today. Her name is Faith. Take good care of her! She'll be a great friend and when she's old enough, she can join the Mountain Rescue team. Merry Christmas, Santa.

P.S. Tell Josef I am so not a figment of imagination any more than vampires are!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Mick, did they buy it?" Beth has been doing some peeking herself, trying to see the children's reactions. The closed circuit video camera was catching everything except for their faces.

"The younger ones did, but I'm not so sure about Elliott. He's got that look on his face. You know the one?"

She giggles. "Hmm, since he's a deadringer for you, yeah, I've seen that a time or two. So where did Jeff go off to? I thought he did a great job. Very convincing, especially with the puppy. How did you know about the plan, Mick?"

"He said he'd come up as soon as the coast is clear. I guess Thor and the others were milling around still and he didn't want to get mobbed." Laughing, he quips, "Or kissed. Those are still some horny guys. Anyway, Debbie overheard Red talking to Suzy about coming home with her and figured it out."

"Lord, that's all we needed is to have her steal the dog. Do you think they'll be okay with ah, a pet? You know, with their ah, … thirst?" Beth falters.

"Beth, they'll be fine. Collie and Spike know the difference between food and family; Faith will become part of us. Now, Josef, that's another story. We'll have to come clean."

"What's all that yipping going on downstairs? And what are you confessing to this time, Mick?"

Josef and Simone have just come into the St. John wing. They turn upon hearing a commotion, to watch Santa Claus being chased up the stairs by the Vikings, calling out to him, "Fadder!" Father Christmas, aka Jeff Holmes, sweating now, gives them a panicked look and ducks into the bedroom. "Save me, Mick! Can't you bite 'em or something? That one was trying to club me, calling out, "Mine". Ah, excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Kostan. Good to see you again out of your snow gear."

Josef is grinning. "So, Jeff, how long have you known?"

"About what?"

"Good man. Now I'm glad I gave you that extra five grand. So I take it our Vikings are still raping and pillaging? I thought those party girls might have settled them down."

Mick is now at the door. "That does it. I'm going to get Elliott. He's the only one who can talk to these guys. Uh, Josef, I think they've got Alfred on the run now. You know, maybe bringing them back from the cave wasn't the best or brightest idea I've ever had."

But both women disagree. Especially Beth. "Mick, this has been the best Christmas ever! I can't remember one ever being this much fun. Don't send them back.

They're really very sweet, once they're told the rules."

Simone adds, "And look on the bright side, Jeff. With a little training, okay, maybe a whole lot of house breaking, the Vikings and the dog can join Mountain Rescue!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

New Years Eve 2018, in the Kostan's hot tub, Josef, Mick, Elliott and Thor are relaxing watching the great stars display in the Aspen night. Not since 2008 has there been such a coming together of planets: Mercury, Jupiter, and Neptune all glowing. Simone, Beth and the children are outside playing with Faith. Later that night, it's planned that the four adults will go out to the Caribou Club, a private club in Aspen.

But their evening plans are about to change. Alfred has news.

"Ah, Mr. Kostan, sir, sorry to disturb but there seems to be quite a large number of young ladies outside the gate. Security wants to know what to do with them?"

"I guess it was too much to hope that the party girls from Christmas wouldn't talk. How many?"

"I've been told close to a hundred."

Elliott tells Thor, who starts to get very excited, nodding his head.

"Now wait a minute, Thor, you and the others can't possibly handle that many. Oh, maybe you can with some ah, rest."

Mick quips, "What you're saying, J, is that you can't handle being around all those lovely young things. Tempting, isn't it?"

Josef glares at Mick, although he knows his friend is right. And jealous Simone, she's probably already heard the news.

"Alfred, I guess we'd better get the ballroom ready. Notify the staff and see if we can't get some entertainment. Better yet, call Kevin Costner. See if he's in town and is willing to play. I hear he's more Country Western again but what the hell. Tell security to get all their names and phone numbers before entering and make sure they are all at least 21. We definitely don't want any underage girls."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and Alfred. Sorry about this. I know you were to have tonight off."

"I appreciate that, sir, but actually this sounds like fun. Anything to get those Vikings off my, ah, back."

Mick and Josef understand completely. Those randy cavemen have been giving everyone in the household a "hard" time.

"Elliott, my man, can you explain to Thor that he and the others are going to get to choose their brides tonight. Then, they're going to the cabin or back to the cave if they can convince 'em to go. Either way, they're on their own after tonight."

Laughing, Beth and Simone join their men in the hot tub.

"I guess we're having a New Year's Eve party! I told Collie and Spike they could stay for a little while and chaperone with us. And I called Jeff and Debbie plus some other "in the know" friends just to round things out. Seriously, guys, I think it was just a matter of time before the word got out about our new friends, anyway. What better way to integrate them into society?"

"Beth, we can't just expose ourselves to this kind of scrutiny."

Simone argues. "Too late. But we can keep our exposure to a minimum and just focus on their discovery."

Beth agrees. "And knowing women, they'll have those guys whipped into modern life pretty quick. Remember that cute movie from the '90's. The one with Brendan Fraser as a reanimated caveman. What was that called?"

Elliott knows. "Encino Man. Yeah, they'll be using computers and driving cars in no time."

Mick grins. "Oh, joy! There goes the Maserati, Josef."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Jeff Holmes and Debbie Hutchinson are enjoying the party. Collie, after eyeing Jeff for a moment, comes over with Spike, puppy in his arms.

"You look really familiar. Don't I know you?"

Jeff gives her a big smile. "You saw me during the rescue."

"No, I know you from somewhere else."

"Maybe I just have one of those faces?"

Beth and Mick, just rejoining their guests, overhear the last comments and look at each other. Déjà vu. Spike is getting restless as only a nine year old can at a grownup party.

"Ah, Collie, come on. Let's go take Faith for a walk. She doesn't like all these people, especially the Vikings. They keep trying to snatch her up."

Debbie laughs. "When they're not trying to snog all of us ladies. They sure caught on to that mistletoe thing."

Jeff guffaws. "You sure were snogging right back with Thor." Debbie blushes and turns her attention to the dog.

"Hey, Spike, I'll come with you guys and show you a couple of training tips. I hope you have a lot of treats since puppies, and people, respond quickly when there are rewards."

Josef, joining the group, agrees. "So true. After watching these humans, I think I prefer canines. Spike, you and Collie go see what Cook can come up with for Faith.

Ah, Debbie, a moment?"

"What can I do you for, Mr. Kostan?"

"Call me Josef. I have been told by young Elliott St. John to extend to you a formal proposal of marriage."

"Elliott wants to marry me?"

"No, he's the interpreter for the proposer who is still learning English, and ah, other things." Josef looks over at Thor and the boys at the mulled wine line. The wine steward is starting to look harassed, after being sloshed by a nearly drunken Viking. "So what do you say?"

Looking at the same scene, Debbie smiles. "To the proposal or the training?"

"Both. I have been told to tell you that he has absolutely nothing in the way of assets but that he will be a loving and by his standards, kind, husband."

"Does that mean he won't be dragging me by the hair to his cave?"

"No, Debbie, that means he'll wait five seconds for the honeymoon to begin."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

"Oh, Lord, Mick. The Mayor's here. I swear I didn't invite him or any of his entourage. Josef, look, it's that sleezy Mick Ireland. How'd he get in?"

"Dunno, Beth. I guess I'll have to ask Security to contact me whenever new guests appear."

Simone giggles. "You've got a night ahead of you. I just peeked out and there are hybrid stretch limos lined up for half a mile. Your boys are running around being car valets, no time for screening."

"Sorry, J, guess we'd better close things down. Beth, we forgot how small a town Gossip City really is; there are no secrets like the one you're trying to keep on the down low. I'll go over and make sure Mr. Mayor behaves."

Simone put her hand through her husband's arm. "So, Josef, I'm dying to find out. What did Debbie say?"

"She said yes to the puppy training but she'll have to think about the marriage. She's not sure she can handle both."

"Where did she go off to?"

Just then they hear a scream coming from the front courtyard where they arrive in time to see an inebriated Viking being hauled away by at least six Aspen Police Officers. And Thor, having grabbed Debbie and put her over his shoulder, is charging towards them ready to do battle. Josef steps in front of him just in time, barring his teeth. Thor stops in his tracks, dropping a still struggling and furious Debbie. To her, the vampire says, "Go find Elliott." After re-composing himself, "Anybody here speak ancient Norse? No, didn't think so."

To the APD, "Listen, guys, I'm sure we can come to some kind of accommodation. These are just some rowdy guests who have been having way too good of a time. What do you say?"

"No can do, Mr. Kostan. This young lady here, Miss Hudson, has filed a complaint. Says she was assaulted by this man. A Mr. Ugg, although he has no i.d. on him."

Smirking, Josef is about to say something about Mr. Ugg and where he can go, when Elliott and Mick show up, along with the Mayor of Aspen. Fortunately, the Mayor can actually be of help tonight after having an animated talk with Ugg, Elliott and Beth.

'It's all fixed, Kostan. Miss Hudson just didn't understand Mr. Ugg's intentions were honorable. She's accepted his engagement ring."

And sure enough, there's Beth's 6-karat sapphire diamond on Harmony Hudson's petite finger.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

"You can't be serious, Beth. All my rings?" Simone Kostan has had enough.

"Come on, Simone, it's just for a couple of days. Harmony and the others have promised to give them back." Beth realizes it's a lot to ask and she well knows how it felt to have another woman wearing her prized stone. "You know what, just a few of the unprecious ones, if you have any?"

Simone gives her the look of a wealthy woman: as if she would have anything non-precious in her jewelry drawers. But she surprises her friend by indicating a small cedar chest in her walk in closet. "This was my mother's hope chest. I know she put in a few of her trinkets. I intended it for my daughter, if I ever had one. But now it appears I have a better use for them. I'm sure there are quite a few rings in there as she loved cocktail rings, especially black onyx and opals, so 50's."

"Oh, Simone, are you sure? These are so beautiful and surely must have sentimental value?"

"My mother would have loved to hear about all of this. She had a great sense of humor. Maybe not my marriage to a vampire but she certainly would have laughed over Ugg and Harmony. Do you think that girl even has a clue?"

"Absolutely not. As clueless as we were at 21 but I did have a chat with her asking her how much camping, cooking and caving she's done."

"And?"

"She says she and her family – I guess her aunt and grandmother were both famous actresses – were really outdoorsy kind of people."

"That makes all the difference, doesn't it? Ah, well, they'll just have to figure it out. But we'd better make sure we have rock solid pre-nups in place."

"That's for sure. Josef is already fuming at us about the cost of this whole thing. We wouldn't want him or Mick to have to pay these ditzes off, too."

"Of course, Elliott might be right."

"Oh, what about?"

"He figured that the girls would domesticate them pretty quick and I just saw Thor using the tv remote. Programming it! Their learning curve is pretty high."

Beth giggles "If we or their new brides can just keep them off the sauce."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Mick and Beth were strolling around Aspen in the late afternoon several days after the New Year's Eve debacle. The snow was softly falling as they walked along the brick paved Hyman Avenue pedestrian mall. Arm in arm, laughing at the scene they had witnessed earlier in the day.

There they were, lined up in the Kostan courtyard: all the Vikings, Collie, Spike and the puppy, being taught their commands by Debbie Hutchinson. "Sit." The puppy was the only one who obeyed until the others noticed that a treat was given out to Faith for good behavior. Then there was a major thud as all went down to the ground.

Mick was still grinning, shaking his head at seeing his red-head stubbornly resisting, asking why she had to be in the class, too? "Ah, my Colleen," said Mick, "my mother would have so loved knowing her." And with that remembrance of his mother, he pulled out an antique white gold filigree ring with a single diamond that had been recently refitted. Shocking Beth, and all the passersby witnessing the display, he got down on one knee and said, "Thank you for having my children and for being so loving towards others in the world. Now that you are ring less, I know my mother would have wanted you to have her wedding ring."

Speechless, Beth held out her hand. When the ring was slipped on, people all around started clapping. And they say Aspenites are jaded. Beth turned her finger towards the streetlight, to get a better view of it. "It's so lovely. I didn't know you had anything from your folks?"

"Just a few trinkets that went to relatives and eventually pawn shops after their passing. My dad's watch I found a long time ago and then just recently at Curious George's here in Aspen, there it was: Mom's wedding ring. She never had an engagement ring. Just this one that she wore all of her married life."

"So, should I let Harmony have the other one?" Beth teases him, until she sees his look of utter disbelief. "Ok, maybe not. But this is the one I'll be wearing from now on."

And Mick glowed as only a vampire in love can.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Ms. Penelope Lundgren would be damned if she would fly to Aspen. She'd once taken a flight, granted it was in the 1970's when she was only seven, on one of the old puddlejumper planes, but she'd never flown since. It was a rollercoaster ride of horrors. People everywhere using their barf bags, including herself, thinking they were all going to die. No amount of convincing by friends of the new and improved airline technology would sway her.

No, taking the train was the sensible thing to do now. Amtrak would be getting into Glenwood Springs on time and then her friend's car would be there for pickup. She so loved the Roaring Fork Valley and didn't mind the almost hour long drive south to Aspen. Others could complain about 40 miles taking so long, but not Penny. It was so lovely and she always got a thrill seeing the mountains, especially Sopris and just a hint of the other Fourteeners. There was something about them, they were so welcoming. She would live here except for the fact that the Museum of Natural Sciences and History was in Denver. Really, it was so unaccommodating of them. But as a curator and Head Anthropologist, one must make sacrifices.

But here she was, once again in her beloved Maroon Creek home, nestled on the other side of Aspen Mountain, close to Ashcroft. Why did she love this area so much? Because it called to her.

"Ninny," she thought to herself. "Don't go romanticizing it again. And especially with all these wild rumors going around of an amazing find, it's time for you to be professional. That's it. Cold and impersonal. Check it out, make contact with this man, Josef Kostan, identify the hoax and then … go on with her dull life."

But Penny has the prettiest blue eyes behind her round glasses and high Nordic cheekbones, and when she's truly excited about something, her smile lights up those eyes and the world around her.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

The caterer was in a frenzy. All the foods had been laid out for the reception which was due to start in ten minutes but now several of the big platters of meats and seafood had mysteriously disappeared.

"Get the Butler, Alfred. He needs to be notified. Heavens, where can they have gone to? All I can say is, it's a good thing the Swiss chef at the Kostan's had ordered plenty of extras. She must know something I'm obviously not privy to." sniffed the exclusive Caterer to the Stars, Monsieur Henri. "I will never come to this barbaric place again."

The Grand Ballroom at the Kostan compound south of Aspen was decorated to the hilt. Beth and Mick with Collie, after walking down the aisle as the flower girl, were to the left of the makeshift altar. Elliott, Thor and Josef were on the right side.

Ten beautiful brides were lined up but unfortunately, several of the grooms were missing.

"Oh, Lord, Mick, now what?" Beth frets but then the errant Vikings find their way down the aisle, smiling big smiles and dripping meat juices and shrimp tails onto the guests. Ugg even swiped a fur piece off to wipe his face. Since many were in their chi-chi best, a collective hiss went up but everyone settled down again when the Lutheran minister began talking. "Dearly Beloved …"

After the ceremony, everyone headed into the Reception area. Corks were popping, backs were being patted and all were ready to have a great time.

And into this wondrous scene, Alfred escorts a tardy guest. "A Doctor Penelope Lundgren of the Denver Natural Sciences Museum to see you, Mr. Kostan."

All eyes in the room go towards the honey blonde woman in the serviceable linen jacket, jackalope sweater and skirt. Many immediately turn away, somehow innately knowing by the clothing that she's not anybody. But to the hosts and one particularly debonair-looking bachelor Viking, she's about to become the guest of honor.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Penny is trained to observe. She notices the host, Josef Kostan, first. Pale, handsome, quite young although showing signs of aging mostly in the graying hair around his temples and a few wrinkles around the eyes. His smile welcomes her, as if she has known him a long time which is, of course, impossible. But still it is almost hypnotic… and then she sees the large man in the custom made tux towering over Kostan.

"It can't be!" Penny is horrified that her thoughts have become spoken words.

Another man and two women approach. The man is obviously Scots: drop dead gorgeous, dark hair with a full beard also graying. Curious, Penny thinks, it's almost as if the men are trying to look older. The two women are beautiful also. One is an unsmiling but striking brunette, the other a petite blonde with a big, open smile.

The blonde comes up and introduces herself, while putting her arm through Penny's and subtlety guiding her out of the reception area. The others follow, except for Thor who has seen the signal to stay. He has learned his commands well.

"Dr. Lundgren, I'm Beth St. John. This is my husband, Mick, and Josef's wife, Simone. We're so surprised but pleased you could come. However did you hear about our dear friends' weddings?"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Collie St. John is always curious and mysteries needed solving all the time. Sitting alone outside after the wedding, she had seen the newest guest come in after security had cleared her vehicle.

Collie figured the newcomer wasn't a regular upscale Aspenite. Maybe one of the old time ranching families although she looked almost like a librarian of sorts. When her coat flew open from a windy gust, the red head had seen her clothes. That sweater was pretty funny. A "jackalope". Mythic cross between a rabbit and an antelope. Only natives and semi-natives of Colorado got that joke. Hey, so she has a good sense of humor, Collie thought, she's gonna need it.

The red-head followed her in and heard her gasp at the sight of Thor. Whew, not at the sight of us vampires, anyway. But who is this lady?

Collie saw her mother swiftly taking charge. Good old mom, she's not head of The Foundation for nothing. A Napoleon in blue cocktail dress, martialing the forces, and making sure the Vikings were protected. Again.

But protected from whom?

Collie headed into the den. Elliott was already on the computer, having seen the lady's reaction to Thor.

The two look at each other. Knowing the enemy gives protection against revelation; that has always been number one priority for the families. He Googles her. "She's a highly published paleontologist with a sideline of anthropology. Born in Norway, her parents both scientists. Came to the U.S. in the early 70's and has a home here in Aspen besides one in Denver. She was on some really big digs in Greenland during the global warming and found what was believed to be a link between – get this, Red – Cro-Magnon and the ancient Norse. Evidently they haven't had enough material for genetic testing to confirm her theory."

Collie sighs. "Not yet. So that's why she's here. How do we keep it a secret now that she's seen Thor? And Ell, we've got another question to answer, don't we?

Elliott St. John nods. "The 64 million dollar question. I mean I've seen the History Channel. The Vikings were sea faring and supposedly died out after being the first white men to set foot in America. But, Collie, how did our Vikings got here to the middle of the Rockies in the first place?"

"A very good question and one I've wanted to ask since we "found" them." Josef Kostan wants answers.

"The original plan of hiding them in plain sight hasn't quite worked out. Let's get this lady together with Thor and see if we can't sort out this whole thing out."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Collie knew what she had to do. This lady was a danger to them all and had to be taken care of. But how? Maybe she could find a pack of wolves to devour her. Ah, the bloodlust was starting to quicken within her.

Uncle Josef was giving her a piercing look. Does he know what she's thinking? Nah, not possible. Still, just to put him off the scent, she says, "I guess I'll go join Spike. I'll bet Faith needs a walk." And just as quickly as possible, trying not to scuttle away from those intent eyes, she heads out seemingly towards the St. John wing.

"Elliott, do me a favor, would you?" Josef Kostan is intrigued by what he has just seen in the red-head's face. It's one he's very familiar with but must be rigidly controlled.

Elliott looks up from the computer. He's been doing some more research on this Dr. Lundgren. Turns out she's also a language expert in ancient Norse and researched their customs. "Hey, Uncle J. This lady is pretty cool! And look at her. She's beautiful. Uh, yes, what's the favor?"

Josef is momentarily distracted by the thought that someone might have his first crush, for what he sees is just a mildly pretty female. "When your sister gets that shifty eyed look – you know when she's cooking up some mischief …"

"Oh, no, what's flat face up to? She takes things so personally and well, you know her. I'll bet she sees this as a mission. Don't worry, Uncle J. I'll go find her. Uh, do me a favor in return?"

Elliott looks sheepishly up at his Uncle Josef and blushes scarlet.

"I absolutely promise you'll get to meet the lady."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-one

Penny has been led into a comfortable sitting room, which is very English with its soft creams and roses. Her hostess offers her some tea, all so cozy and inviting in front of a warm fire. Must be some Anglo-Saxon in this Beth St. John, especially with the cornflower gold hair and those blue eyes. Penny decides she likes this lady. The others she's not so sure about, especially the host, Josef Kostan, who excuses himself as soon as he's seen that all is under control. Curious, Penny wonders, just what or whom needs to be controlled? Certainly not little old me, I'm harmless. Or am I in some other way a threat? Oh, where are my manners? Beth is asking another question.

"I live part time here in Aspen with my daughter, Brigit, who is away visiting some friends this holiday. She's in University at Oslo, finishing up her dual degrees in paleontology and ancient languages. Yes, it does run in the family as both my parents were in the sciences, too. No, Dr. Lundgren, my late husband, was an M.D., a bone specialist. That's how we met, actually. I was on a dig in 1993 Greenland inspecting some Viking bones. That's one of my sidelines, anthropology, which got turned into a full time position in Denver after he passed away."

They're all looking at me, thought Penny, especially the one called Mick. He's smiling at his wife. I've passed some sort of test, whatever it was, and now I'm going to hear from them. The truth. Granted, it was just a glance but I know what I saw at that Reception. And sure enough, this is going to be the biggest news of the decade. If I'm allowed to release it.

"I appreciate your hospitality, folks, now can we talk about these Vikings that you appear to have discovered? I'm dying to meet them."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-two

Thor was watching very closely all that was unfolding. Stop obeyed (no treat?) but could still follow by sound. Big breasted Mother leads new female with others to small good smelling room. Why? The little red thatched one, Kawlee, was prowling around. He could smell blood thirst, although since being in this new dwelling, his senses dull with all the new, and different. Thor did not like that but what he did like were the water fountains everywhere: some for slaking his thirst, others for bathing. Warm! Just like the heated waters in their previous cave down the valley. But those were not good tasting waters. No, smelled and tasted like Ugg's "farts". Hah, new word learned from young boy. Fart, fart, fart. Ugg's farts worst of all. Much belching, too. Now that food was plentiful as was the mead and other spirits, everyone's stomach much better. Thor no like little vegetables nor coffee, but smell good, ah.

Young boy, Eleot, explained much but Thor still did not know why female not want him? Was he not the leader? A great warrior. He must find warrior woman. Not little tiny ones. Too easy break when swagging. Huh. New female look good though eyes hidden by round glass. Not smell young. No babies. Thor must have sons. No sons for two years since last of women gone.

Thor shakes off his sadness. Must find red-thatch. Maybe she need help on hunt?


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-three

Simone has gone to fetch Thor. It's thought that just one of the Vikings at a time would be easier on all of them.

"So, Dr. Lundgren, you really think that you would be prepared to take on such a huge project?" Mick St. John queries.

"Please, call me Penny, if I can call you, Mick?"

"Of course, Penny, and after all, it appears as though we're about to get to know each other very well. You might say it's now all in the family?"

Beth smiles, "It isn't often one is asked to take on such a task as cataloguing a whole new branch of mankind's family tree, is it?"

"No, that's true. But imagine all the ramifications. Of course, it will be years before we can actually announce it to the world after all the DNA testing and data is compiled. I'll take a sabbatical from my job and start organizing right away. Priority number one is to conduct interviews with each of them. Find out the hows, whats and the whys. And you say that all but one have married? That was what was going on when I came? Oh, my gosh, so much to do! Would it be alright if I brought in my daughter, Brigit, since she actually has better language skills than I do" Penny's eyes were dancing with delight. "And wait until you meet her. She's a strapping girl, 5'9" and so full of life."

"Of course. We'd love to have her with you, whenever she's available to start. Didn't you say she was away visiting friends?"

"Oh, for such an opportunity the likes of which only comes around once in a blue moon, I'm sure she won't need much convincing. And I'm positive she'll even be able to take this experience on to a Ph. D."

Josef walks in. "Good, then it's settled. And I'm thinking that there needs to be a new branch of the Denver Museum, don't you? I think an auxilliary here in Aspen just like the Givens Institute. I'll have the Kostan Foundation look into that."

"Oh, that's so wonderful. So where is this Thor?"

"Uh, he might be delayed. I spotted him hot after the trail of our young miss Collie. She looked like she was on a mission from God. Elliott's trying to bring her around."

Mick and Beth are concerned. "What's Red's problem?"

But Josef has turned away towards the hall. With a look towards Mick, they quickly excuse themselves. Beth flushes then smiles at Penny.

"My daughter, Colleen, is a bit headstrong. Quite a mischief maker but once you meet her, you'll, ah, love her."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-four

Alfred suspects the worst: paparazzi at the door. But instead, it's a tall Nordic beauty with startling plum colored eyes and a smile.

"I beg your pardon. I'm looking for my mother, Penelope Lundgren? The men at the security gate said she was here but then they had to deal with some photographers trying to sneak onto the property. I'm not sure if you were notified?"

"Yes, of course, Miss Lundgren. Please come in. Your mother is in the sitting room with Mrs. St. John. I'll take you there. Please forgive security and all the bustling about, you see, we're entertaining."

Looking around at all the guests milling around throughout the halls of this incredible castle, Brigit says, with a laugh, "Yes, very entertaining." She catches voices and phrases of a language she's never actually heard spoken. So, those wild rumors might be true. Oh, mother will be so excited!

Just as they are turning a corner, suddenly a horrific scream is heard. Alfred has come to a stop and then quickly turns away, saying "I'm afraid we'll have to have you wait in another area, Miss Lundgren …"

But Brigit has heard and seen and is not one to be afraid. For what she has just seen is impossible. Still she plunges ahead.

"Stop!"

And the tableau of two extremely frightened papparazi cringing against the walls while a third is slumped on the floor with bloodied neck is imprinted in her brain. Worst of all, she sees a red-headed girl being held, arms and legs flailing, by an extremely large man with fierce blue eyes wearing, incredibly, an Armani tuxedo, who does she what she asks. He stops and stares at her.

And the blue eyes meet the twin plums and an electric shock goes out between them.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-five

Elliott had been trailing Collie until she lost him after going outside and into the area past the moat. She looked like she was trying to find some wildlife; he heard her calling out, "here, wolfies." What a goofball. Still he had promised Uncle Josef he would find her so he kept up the search.

When he got near the security station, the guards Pat and Mike (humans during the day until late afternoon) were not there. Hmn, something's up. He had seen a Volvo drive up to the house and a young woman get out. She looked vaguely familiar, but then he shook his head, no, he had never met her before. He circled around the house and found recent footprints in the snow until they stopped at a second story balcony. Ah, hah, I'd better get Dad. Looks like we've got uninvited guests.

When Josef and Mick went out the door, they immediately went vamp. It was risky as there were too many humans around, but their senses told them danger. They could hear footsteps up above them coming down the stairs and the smell of wet humans was strong. Another smell, too. Mick smiled. Collie, his red head. Then he frowned. What was she up to?

But before he could see her, the trio of wet humans came down the back stairs. Mick could see the slight flash of cameras as they were coming down the hallway. Just then, Elliott appeared in back of them. Josef saw young Collie jump on one of the intruders and go for the jugular. Since she was so young, she didn't do much damage but her attack had certainly had an affect. Good thing Thor happened along. He grabbed Red by the waist and held her away from his body. God, that was funny to see her like a crab, flailing out of the water.

Mick and Josef relaxed and devamped instantly. Just in time as they saw Alfred retreating and an attractive ash blonde call out a command to Thor. The two looked thunderstruck.

"Heil. Hva er navnet ditt? (Hello. What's your name?)

"Tor Atte." (Thor the 8th). "Jeg elsker deg."

Elliott chokes just as his mother and Penny come out.

"Who loves you, Bridge?"


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Six

Simone Kostan is an extremely good lawyer. She demands the photos taken illegally while trespassing on their property. They don't know it yet, but these paps will rue the day they ever became photographers.

Of course, with the wound to the neck, that was a little trickier to explain but Josef quickly came to the rescue. Holding up a fork with blood on it, he quickly says, in a Clint Eastwood voice, "Go ahead and make my day, creep!"

Thank goodness Colorado is one of those states where an intruder can be stopped with lethal force if the homeowner feels endangered. Collie certainly didn't understand but the adults all nod. Yup, good old Callahan to the rescue again.

Mother and daughter Lundgren were hugging and chatting away but the erstwhile Viking was having none of that. "Mine." Simone smiles for the first time and looks at Josef.

"All's well that ends well."

He rejoins. "Much ado about nothing."


	37. Chapter 37

Epilogue

Late Spring 2019

They finally went back to the cave. Not that any of the newlywed couples really wanted to but since it was for science, all made the trip except for the Kostans and Beth St. John. Penny and her new son-in-law had been talking about it for months and now it was finally coming to pass.

Brigit was staying behind; after all this was her first child and although five months along wasn't enough to stop most women, Beth had seen the signs of possible pre-eclampsia and told her to take it easy. Especially here in the Rockies, high blood pressure while pregnant was something to be very cautious about. So she stayed in the St. John home with Beth and the staff. Brigit sighed.

Not even the dog, Faith, was there for company since she was getting her first Mountain Rescue training. Boy, had that dog grown! No longer was she all ears and big feet but now gangly and growing into her size.

Brigit sighed again. And finally, towards the late afternoon, they were all back. Most headed to their respective homes but Mom came in, totally subdued.

"What's wrong? Is somebody hurt?" Pregnancy hormones made her so much more overly sensitive but still, her mom didn't look right.

"Honey, when I saw how they lived up in that cave all those years, and them being only miles away from civilization, too!"

Beth asks the question this time. "But everyone is alright?" She had been worrying about her son and vampires being outside all day long.

"Mom! We're fine." Mick and the kids pop their heads in through the doorway.

"So what did you learn? Any clues as to how they got there?"

Elliott pipes in. "We found some more pictures on the wall; one with what looks like a flying Viking ship. I have a theory." He looks at Penny who smiles indulgently. Collie snorts. Beth looks from the children to the adults. "Are we talking something supernatural like what Thor said was passed down through the generations?"

Mick grins. "Could be. After all, how big of a stretch of the imagination does it take to believe in Aliens much less them scooping up prehistoric families from one part of Europe, dropping them off thousands of years later among the Norse and then moving them one more time to the center of America?"

Spike, Simone and Josef enter. "A cosmic board game with us being the chess pieces?" With a wink at Elliott, he argues, "Aliens? Why not, it's no harder than believing in Santa Claus or other unexplained phenomena."

Which is true whether you're vampire or human.


End file.
